grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2016
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The defending champion Excandesco returned to try to repeat as champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches were assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which were voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ended up being victorious, the reporter would have to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 3rd tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmival - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 1st tournament reporting *LittleNaiad21 - 1st tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Excandesco automatically received the #1 seed. Results Sweet 16 to the End Bracket | March 24, 2016 |Löwen||Weten Ogen| | March 24, 2016 |Quijada Vil| |Steinadler| | March 24, 2016 |Mauvais Dentes||Fuilcré| | March 25, 2016 |Manticore| |Uhranuti| | March 25, 2016 |Höllentier||Cracher-Mortel| | March 25, 2016 |Siegbarste| |Wasser Zahne| | March 25, 2016 |Schakal| |Hässlich| | March 26, 2016 |Excandesco||Löwen| | March 26, 2016 |Steinadler| |Mauvais Dentes| | March 27, 2016 |Uhranuti||Höllentier| | March 27, 2016 |Wasser Zahne||Hässlich| | April 2, 2016 |Excandesco| |Mauvais Dentes| | April 2, 2016 |Uhranuti||Wasser Zahne| | April 4, 2016 |Mauvais Dentes||Uhranuti| | April 4, 2016 |Excandesco||Wasser Zahne| }} =Match Results= First 40 (March 15-16) March 15 Indole Gentile vs. Wildesheer Wildermann vs. Blutbad Matança Zumbido vs. Hundjäger Eisbiber vs. Coyotl Weten Ogen vs. Drang-Zorn Skalengeck vs. Gedächtnis Esser Luison vs. Apgadnieks Folterseele vs. Balam Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Yaguaraté Fuilcré vs. Phansigar March 16 Mauzhertz vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Varme Tyv vs. Seltenvogel Aswang vs. Klaustreich Geier vs. Huntha Lami Muuaji Mellifer vs. Hexenbiest Ziegevolk vs. Koschie Murciélago vs. Lebensauger Dämonfeuer vs. Nuckelavee Raub-Kondor vs. Krampus Seelengut vs. Hässlich Round of 64 (March 17-18) March 17 Excandesco vs. Wildesheer Musai vs. Stangebär Königschlange vs. Blutbad Taureus-Armenta vs. Matança Zumbido Löwen vs. Coyotl Vulpesmyrca vs. Spinnetod Hasenfussige Schnecke vs. Weten Ogen Reinigen vs. Kackenkopf Heftigauroch vs. Skalengeck Quijada Vil vs. Lausenschlange Steinadler vs. Apgadnieks Wettbewerbsgewinner vs. Balam Mauvais Dentes vs. Yaguaraté Bauerschwein vs. Naiad Wendigo vs. Fuilcré Willahara vs. Schinderdiv March 18 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Ungeziefer Greifer El Cucuy vs. Manticore Pflichttreue vs. Varme Tyv Uhranuti vs. Klaustreich Höllentier vs. Geier Dickfellig vs. Skalenzahne Cracher-Mortel vs. Hexenbiest Malin Fatal vs. Scharfblicke Wældreór vs. Koschie Fuchsbau vs. Siegbarste Wasser Zahne vs. Murciélago Jägerbar vs. Dämonfeuer Anubis vs. Raub-Kondor Glühenvolk vs. Schakal Genio Innocuo vs. Hässlich Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Gelumcaedus Round of 32 (March 19-20) March 19 Excandesco vs. Musai Königschlange vs. Matança Zumbido Löwen vs. Spinnetod Weten Ogen vs. Kackenkopf Heftigauroch vs. Quijada Vil Steinadler vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Mauvais Dentes vs. Naiad Fuilcré vs. Schinderdiv March 20 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Manticore Pflichttreue vs. Uhranuti Höllentier vs. Skalenzahne Cracher-Mortel vs. Malin Fatal Koschie vs. Siegbarste Wasser Zahne vs. Dämonfeuer Raub-Kondor vs. Schakal Hässlich vs. Gelumcaedus Sweet 16 (March 24-25) March 24 Excandesco vs. Königschlange Löwen vs. Weten Ogen Quijada Vil vs. Steinadler Mauvais Dentes vs. Fuilcré March 25 Manticore vs. Uhranuti Höllentier vs. Cracher-Mortel Siegbarste vs. Wasser Zahne Schakal vs. Hässlich Elite 8 (March 26-27) March 26 Excandesco vs. Löwen Steinadler vs. Mauvais Dentes March 27 Uhranuti vs. Höllentier Wasser Zahne vs. Hässlich Final 4 (April 2) Excandesco vs. Mauvais Dentes Uhranuti vs. Wasser Zahne 3rd Place Match (April 4) Excandesco vs. Wasser Zahne Championship Match (April 4) Mauvais Dentes vs. Uhranuti